Yet Another Trip to the Hospital
by WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Tracer saved the world. Again. And she landed herself in the hospital. Again. But it's okay, Emily is pretty much used to it by now. LenEmily.


**Yet Another Trip to the Hospital**

Tracer was using her good hand to press the remote, and go from one channel to the next. She was rather disappointed to see that barely anyone spoke of her. Maybe saving London from yet another uprising wasn't TV worthy. She finally settled on watching the repeat of an old comedy show. She barely had time to enjoy it, however, as someone came knocking on the door to her room.

"Come in." she declared.

Her doctor walked in, hands in her lab coat pockets and blond hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hello Lena, how are you doing?"

Lena tried a shrug as her attention went from the holographic TV to Angela. The fact that her shoulder had been dislocated less than twelve hours ago did not help, and she let out a strange yelping sound in surprise. Angela sighed and took a small holographic tablet out of her pocket, on which she began to type.

"I'd say your shoulder is still quite sore."

Angela placed the tablet back in her pocket and walked on Lena's right side to prob at the young woman's shoulder. Lena clenched her teeth and tried not to wince too much, but it was futile.

"You'll have painkillers to take for the next week. I would ask you not to move too much for the next month, but that would probably be too much to ask, wouldn't it?"

Lena flushed with embarrassment.

"What can I say? I'm just so full of energy!"

Angela smiled, and Lena knew that smile too well. It was the one Angela made when one of her patient did or said something stupid.

"Nevertheless I will at least ask you not to move too much for the next week, to make sure your shoulder is replaced correctly. Do you know what happens when a shoulder doesn't heal well? It pops out of its socket at any given moment."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yes seriously."

This seemed to make Lena think. Tracer had a very bad track record of jumping back into the fight while still being very wounded, which was already not fine when Overwatch was active. To Angela, at least.

"I don't believe you'll be able to fight soon anyway. Not with a broken arm."

Tracer looked back at the cast around her left arm. She had already found a pen to draw a little face on it. It was the best she could do, but she was pretty satisfied with it.

"Please show me your head." Angela asked after noting a few more things on her tablet.

Lena slowly rose her good hand to her hair, mindful of her shoulder, and pushed her messy hair away from her forehead. A large cut along her forehead had been stitched, and Angela was happy to see it was recovering well.

"Good. Now I'll look at your hip."

Angela pocketed once again her device and pushed the white covers away from her patient. She moved them just enough to uncover Tracer's right hip. She then pushed her hospital gown away, and looked longly at a small scar running above Tracer's hipbone. Not twelve hours ago a rusty piece of metal was embedded there. She probed the still red skin, but was happy to see that it wasn't infected. She replaced every layer of fabric back in its place it typed some more on her tablet.

"Alright, everything seems to be alright. You were really lucky this time. Promise me you'll be more careful, Lena."

"I'm always careful, doc!" Lena declared with a smile, which only made Angela shake her head disapprovingly.

"Anything else I can do?" she asked as she always did before leaving a patient.

"Maybe tell me which channel is the most entertaining? I'm bored to death."

Angela walked up to the door with a small smile.

"If you only want to be distracted than I do believe I have better."

She opened the door under Lena's questioning gaze, and the small brunette barely had the time to process a flash of red before two strong arms came to encircle her neck. Angela left with a smile and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Goddamn it Lena, what did I say about rushing in there?" Emily whispered in her neck, sending shivers down Lena's spine.

The redhead hugged her close, and the brunette tried to move both of her arms carefully to encircle her girlfriend's waist. One was heavier than usual, and she barely dared to press it against Emily, while the other she wanted to be mindful of, so it only slowly reached the other girl.

"I'm sorry Em."

"No you're not." Emily added with a smile in her voice.

They pulled away, and Emily sat beside her girlfriend's legs, forcing Tracer to scoot over slightly.

"Doctor Ziegler already made me the inventory of your new injuries. If I recall correctly you already broke your left arm two years ago."

Lena smiled sheepishly.

"The guy who read the X-ray said it cut right across from the first time my bone broke, and now I have an X on my bone."

Emily could almost hear the pride in her girlfriend's voice, which made her smile gently. She stood up and took off her jacket, which she left on the chair beside Lena's bed. Tracer, knowing that they were going to talk some more, turned the TV off. She quickly noticed Emily taking off her shoes, and with a smile she scooted on one side of the bed, to let enough place for her girlfriend to climb in with her. Emily did so with practiced ease, and they both laid next to one another silently, their fingers entwined. Finally Tracer said:

"I hope you weren't waiting here for too long."

"Not really. I came in as soon as I heard, I was there even before you, actually. When you came in you were sleeping. Apparently you decided to take a nap in the ambulance. The para-medics were convinced it was the concussion talking, but not this time."

"Yeah I was pretty much awake for the entire operation. They said they didn't want to risk putting me to sleep with a concussion, and even though I swore to them I knew I didn't have one, they wouldn't listen to me. They're the doctors, you know."

Lena tried to remember as they had rolled her to this room, but she couldn't quite remember seeing Emily close to her.

"So what happened then? I didn't see you afterwards."

"I had to go because we had an appointment this afternoon, remember?"

The cogs in Tracer's mind finally started turning, and she remembered what she had mostly forgotten during the fight against the small group of omnic terrorists. She really felt stupid, because she had even said to herself she would fight crime this morning, and...

"The visit. Goddamn it, I'm so sorry Emily, I swear I would have made it in time."

Emily pressed a peck on Tracer's lips before the girl could start another one of her famous rant.

"It's okay. I know you would've, if you could've."

"How was it? Is it as big as they said on the brochure?"

"Pretty much. Open kitchen on the living room, the bedroom is quite large. And there's a balcony too, which is always a plus. Pets are not allowed, but other than that it's pretty fine."

Lena seemed to ponder what Emily had told her longly.

"You think Winston can come visit? He's not a pet, after all."

"I don't know. But if it's a problem we can keep looking, you know."

Tracer shook her head.

"Do you like it? Is it everything you were looking for?"

"Well, yeah, I like it a lot, but we can always keep looking. Plus you haven't even seen it."

"I trust ya' on this one. Plus I have nothing to complain about. I missed the visit."

Emily placed another kiss on Tracer's cheek.

"Alright, stop the guilt tripping. We'll see a few more, and maybe we'll go see this one again."

It was Lena's turn to kiss Emily's cheek. She squeezed her hand a bit more strongly, as if to reassure the both of them that she was there, in this moment.

"Whatever you'd prefer."

As Lena looked around the room, her eyes fell on her chrono-accelerator, which had been placed on the base it usually stood on when she stayed at home.

"So did you bring the base with you when you came?"

Emily frowned, and stood up just enough to see what Tracer was talking about.

"What? Ah no, I think the hospital ordered one to Winston after you landed here one too many time. Can't blame them, really."

Lena chuckled. She let her head rest against Emily's and moved her casted arm so it could rest on her belly.

"Do you want to draw on it?"

"Sure. You have a pen?"

"No but I can always ask."

Emily looked longly at the white cast, and the three black blurry mark already on it.

"Did you draw something already? What is that? It looks like a creepy face."

"What? No, It's suppose to be smiling!"

"Sorry but compared to your smile it's really bad."

It seemed to take two seconds for Tracer to understand what her girlfriend had just told her. Finally she laughed.

"Oh wow! Where did this one come from?"

"I'd say it's a recycle from your old pick-up line."

"Mines aren't that bad!"

"You're right, they're worse."

"Em, seriously!"

"Good thing you don't need to use them anymore."

Lena smiled, and leaned in just enough to place a kiss on the corner of the redhead's mouth.

"Good thing indeed."


End file.
